Soulmates
by The Bloody Sentimental Queen
Summary: /!\ yaoï /!\ "[...] Amants. Encore, toujours, incessamment. Car l'un sans l'autre ça ne se pouvait pas. [...]" Ma vision du ZoSan. Rated T pour les allusions, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre mais sait-on jamais.


_Soulmates_

_**Coucou ! Me revoilà (à minuit !) pour un nouvel OS, mais cette fois-ci non pas sur le ZoNa mais sur le ZoSan ! Ta-daah, j'ai toujours voulu m'essayer au yaoï c'est désormais chose faite. Je ne sais, hélas, si c'est une réussite et je compte bien sur vous pour me le dire. Bon, c'est assez soft pour un début, du moins c'est ma vision du couple, pas de réelle histoire avec une jolie trame... mais il se pourrait bien que je fasse d'autres écrits sur ce couple si cela vous plait et même, pourquoi pas, du lemon ! -je m'emballe peut-être un peu...- Bien entendu je ne met pas le ZoNa au placard ! Juste peut-être un p'tit moment...**_

_**Donc je vous ai prévenu il s'agit de yaoï (relation homosexuelle entre hommes), si vous n'adhérez pas ou vous détestez vous n'avez absolument rien à faire ici, c'est à vos risques et périls.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : ****L'univers de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent toujours à** **Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une collision brutale, fruit de frustration, de haine et de colère trop longtemps retenue, les dents claquaient et la langue de chacun se voulait dominatrice. Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement à nouveau, cette fois-ci en symbole de réconciliation, de paix et d'affection, d'un rythme plus doux, plus compréhensif et passionné.

C'était toujours comme ça.

Une fois que l'une de leur dispute atteint son paroxysme, elle éclate de cette façon.

Le cuisinier distribue une foule de coups de pied rageurs que le bretteur évite à moitié avant que ce dernier ne riposte soit en dégainant ses sabres et en contrant du plat de la lame, soit en le poussant de toutes ses forces contre un mur. A chaque fois ils mettent le désordre dans la cuisine, bougeant les meubles et les chaises et parfois cassant même quelques assiettes. On ne les dérange plus, plus après qu'on eut surpris un Zoro s'approprier bestialement la bouche du blond à même le sol. Le message était passé, on avait compris ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-là. Étonnement aucune question n'avait été posée. Peut-être par peur, peut-être par tolérance. Les Mugiwaras ne jugeaient par leur relation et n'en parlaient pas en leur présence.

C'est une relation très particulière, née d'une violente dispute. Arrivés au comble de l'énervement, leurs torses bombés de fureur s'étaient fait face l'un contre l'autre, les dents étaient serrés, les respirations irrégulières. Et sans trop savoir comment, ni pourquoi, ce rapprochement physique avait déclenché un rapprochement d'une autre nature.

Ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre pratiquement simultanément. Cela avait été intense, riche d'une multitude de sensations puissantes. L'adrénaline, ayant atteint auparavant un stade important, avait déchaîné les corps. Brûlants. Désireux.

Et sur le coup, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, ils avaient fait l'amour.

Dans la cuisine. Appuyés contre un mur.

A ce moment ils s'en foutaient, ils se foutaient de la morale, des autres et de tout le reste. Ils s'étaient laissé submerger. Totalement happés par la découverte de l'autre, par l'excitation et une attraction tout à fait incompréhensible. Les bras du bretteur avaient été chauds, ses gestes empressés. Les mains du Love Cook s'étaient rattachées à n'importe quoi, quitte à griffer et marquer la peau de celui qui s'était insinué hâtivement en lui. Les frissons couraient par secousses et les cœurs battaient à en faire mal.

Cela avait été tout à fait enivrant.

Mais une fois revenus à eux, ils n'ont tout simplement pas pu l'accepter véritablement. Cela avait été trop rapide, trop… étrange.

Ils l'avaient nié, n'en avaient plus fait mention et s'étaient évités le plus souvent possible. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas lutter, c'était trop fort. On ne pouvait pas s'en défaire, et peu importait si par moment ils se détestaient, s'ils se disaient rivales et s'ils étaient parfaitement opposés l'un à l'autre dans certaines situations. Non, l'Amour n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre de ça.

Et c'est pour cela que leurs disputes quotidiennes étaient les seules occasions possibles de rapprochement. Et même s'ils pensaient pouvoir contrôler, ils finissaient toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre. A se confondre en baisers et en caresses agressives et langoureuses.

C'était alors devenu un jeu. L'un voulant faire craquer l'autre en premier, l'issue étant fréquemment torride. Permettant aux sentiments de faire surface plus clairement.

Ils avaient fini par l'accepter.

Amants. Encore, toujours, incessamment.

Car l'un sans l'autre ça ne se pouvait pas. Zoro avait besoin d'un cuistot à étreindre, à embrasser, qui lui faisait la morale entre deux bons plats et qui lui rendait ses sourires séducteurs sous la couette, avant de lui offrir un gémissement des plus adorables. Et Sanji avait besoin d'un bretteur têtu, robuste et maladroit qui malgré tout savait l'aimer et qui se révélait incroyablement protecteur sous ses allures d'indifférent.

C'est un drôle de couple. Une combinaison détonante, pleine de contrastes mais pourtant complémentaire. Pas nécessité d'une réelle communication avec des mots, avec de belles promesses quand le langage du corps sait se faire plus sincère. Quand leurs regards remplacent de longs discours. Quand la chaleur d'une main vaut les paroles les plus réconfortantes. Quand la présence continuelle de l'un près de l'autre prouve tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

Tout cela les dépassait, cela ne répondait à aucune logique, à rien de pré-définit.

Ça leur convenait, ils ne voulaient pas réfléchir. Dans le fond, ils étaient satisfaits.

Alors un jour sur le Sunny, lors d'un après-midi banal, Zoro lui avait posé une question d'une manière un peu gauche quand il s'agissait de ces choses-là.

-"Dis, tu penses que c'est comme cette stupide histoire de destin ?"

-"Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes le Marimo ?" rétorqua le blond, clope aux coins des lèvres, l'air abasourdi d'entendre une telle chose sortir de la bouche du bretteur.

-"Mais tu le sais très bien ! Quand on dit que certaines personnes sont... destinées l'une à l'autre." se força Zoro, l'agacement dans la voix ainsi qu'une pointe de gêne.

Le cuisinier inspira profondément avant de recracher lentement la fumée, narguant la tête d'algues par son long silence ce qui lui mérita un grognement tout à fait enfantin de sa part.

-"Des âmes-sœurs, tu veux dire ?" tenta-t-il, pas très sûr.

-"Ouais..."

-"Attend, tu parles de... nous deux !?" réalisa soudainement le blond.

-"Ouais." répéta nonchalamment Zoro.

-"P't'être bien." répondit-il, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres, vraiment ces conneries romantiques n'étaient pas la tasse de thé de son bretteur mais il appréciait l'attention. Ça lui faisait foutrement plaisir. Ils ne parlaient jamais de ça habituellement. Et comme si c'était une urgence il lui prit la main, elle était froide mais elle ne tarderait pas à se réchauffer.

-"Eh !" s'exclama le vert détestant être pris par surprise.

-"Quoi ?" répliqua rapidement le cuisinier n'aimant pas sentir la main du bretteur lui échapper.

Zoro soupira et un sourire tendre s'afficha sur son visage, il serra fort la main collé contre sa paume.

-"Non, rien."

**FIN.**

* * *

_**Voilà ! En espérant réellement que cela vous a plu.**_

_**Reviews ?**_

_**Merci sincèrement d'avoir lu dans tout les cas.**_


End file.
